The Scent Of Maple
by EndlessDreaming
Summary: A PruCan Gakuen Hetalia theme. The invisible and shy student, Matthew Wiliams, of the school meets the drug addict, and leader of the Bad Touch Trio, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Does Matthew have what it takes to turn Gilbert's life around?


If anything annoyed Gilbert Beilschmidt, it was teachers, and a bells ringing. Why? They interrupt his awesome, perverted dreams of him having a whatever-number-of-girls-there-is-in-the-schoolsome. He yawned loudly as he walked down the crowded halls of Gakuen Hetalia, The World Academy, tossing away yet another detention note from a teacher into the trashcan he passed. "Please, like zeh Awesome Prussia has time to actually attend zose zings... Kesesesese~!" the German snickered proudly, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie as he was making his way to the cafeteria. The only reasons he really came to school was to sleep and eat. Maybe a fight once in a while, and harassing countries like Austria was always fun, to him.

Gilbert entered the large doors to the lunch room and glanced around with his blood-red eyes, a dark smirk on his features as he noticed a certain mentioned Austrian. Gilbert whistled casually, tapping the aristocrat's right shoulder and stole his home-made sausage sandwich from his blind-sided left, taking a bite and casually walking off again with his free food and ignoring the furious yells of Roderich himself. He sighed while chewing, looking around for his two drinking buddies: Francis and Antonio.

"Bonjour," the French greeted as the Prussian took his seat in front of him and the Spaniard. "Nice way of avoiding paying." he complimented, pushing away the 'Horrible excuse of a cuisine' called School food.

"Hola, Gil~" Antonio greeted in a more cheerful manner, taking a bite out of the grey meets without hesitation. He was starving. "How's your day, mi amigo?" he asked with his mouth full, taking another bite. The French country looked as if he was about to barf from the site of it.

"Awesome." Gilbert rolled his eyes at the blonde man, holding out the stolen sandwich to him. "I'll give you zis if you loan me a cigar, beardy." Agreeing immediately, the French dug into the pocket of his dress shirt, pulling out the box of cigars and handing one to the albino, whom handed over the sandwich in return. "Vant to let me borrow the lighter, Antonio?" Gilbert glanced at the other member of their trio, becoming impatient.

Antonio nodded, taking out the light from his pant's pockets, tossing it to the albino. "See if you can go drinking with me and Antonio tonight, Gilbert." Francis said after swallowing his first bite of food.

"On a Wednesday?" Antonio questioned, apparently not aware of tonight's plans. Francis shrugged and nodded. The Spaniard just shrugged back and took another mouthful of food.

"I'll see. Call me later to remind me." Gilbert waved as he walked out the door, placing the cigar in his mouth and closing the door, unaware of the quiet nation at his feet next to him as he lit it.

Another average day so far... Matthew Williams thought to himself as he sat outside the school door and moved around the mystery meat. The lunchroom was always so noisy, and no one sat next to him anyways no matter where he sat. Or they just didn't notice him. Again. The Canadian enjoyed how quiet it was outside, and no one was around. Still, he made a sigh, and wondering if this was the rest of his life. His thoughts were interrupted at the sudden opening and closing of the door, making him jump. He looked up, noticing the albino.

Red eyes that resembled shining rubies was the first think Matthew noticed of the albino. Then it was the snow white hair with streaks of grey; it looked soft to touch when the German-speaker grazed his pale, slender fingers through it. The same finger took the cigar by two fingers, letting the albino exhale a breath of smoke before placing it back in his mouth. He wasn't in uniform, wearing a black shirt and an unbuttoned white dress shirt over it, both being covered by a red hoodie. Matthew opened his mouth, about to greet him, though he seemed to be on mute from his shyness, looking down again. The Canadian recognized him, Gilbert Beilschmidt, the self-appointed leader of the school's infamous Bad Touch Trio. He drank, smoked apparently, fought, and ditched school plenty of times. Matthew shared to of his ending classes with the alcoholic, English and Chemistry, though was never there often due to his ditching. He figured he wouldn't notice him sitting there due to him being invisible most of the time.

Gilbert heard the shuffle of something on the floor, hues of crimson wandered until at the source. Then he saw him. The shy figure hid the lower half of his face into the blue coat of his Gakuen Hetalia uniform. His blonde hair gave off a golden sheen when it was struck by the sunlight. He had peach skin, though his cheeks seemed to have a dark tint of pink. A pair of glasses were framed over his dark blue, worried eyes that broke contact with his own amber ones after a moment of staring and awkward silence.

"Ah, hallo. Hope you don't mind me smoking here." said Gilbert as he exhaled another foggy grey breath.

"I-It's okay..." the Canadian said in his usually soft and shy voice, glancing down at the food. He didn't have an appetite anyway with this junk they serve.

"I've seen you around school, sometimes." Gilbert said, breaking the awkward silcence. Matthew sighed, thinking he was referring to his brother Alfred. Since when was he ever noticed? "I don't see vhy zey mistake you for your bruder. Your hair is very different. Und he's louder." the Prussian added, surprising Matthew.

"H-Huh?" he questioned, "W-Wow, I say that all the time yet people always mistakes us... Nice to see someone thinks different..." he added in his quiet, whisper-like voice.

The albino had to lean down to hear the Canadian's comment, laughing a bit. "You're quiet. I should teach you how to get your voice heard." he grinned, while dropping his burnt out cigar on the floor and crushing it with his shoes, then sitting down next to Matthew, whom was blushing madly from embarrassment.

"Oh, und you're beat up sometimes, aren't you?" the Prussian asked with his head tilted. The Canadian only frowned and nodded at him. "Zat so? Interesting... Vell, in zat case... if somezing is bozering you, come talk to me. I like you for some reason, so be honored zat zeh Awesome Me enjoys your presence~! Kesesesese~!" he snickered, holding out his pale hand to the Canadian. "I am zeh almighty, Gilber 'Awesome' Beilschmidt."

The blonde's face was still red as he looked down at the albino's hand, hesitantly while the Prussian firmly shook it, grinning proudly. "M-Matthew Williams..." he smiled shyly, wondering to himself, Did I just make a friend...?


End file.
